evolutionactivatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Alicia Kitwi
'Alicia Kitwi' D. O. B: '''28th September 2001 '''Gender: '''Female '''Marital Status: '''Single '''Last Known Location: '''New York '''Occupation: '''Orphan '''Power: Immortality with Reflexive Incorporeality 'Personality' Alicia is a soul intimately familiar with sorrow and pain, far too familiar for someone of her age. Sorrow was once her constant companion, accompanying her every waking moment, with scant release from it when she sleeps and the nightmares of her past dance behind her eyes. More than anything she needs loving attention of someone, anyone, who can help ease her pain. Paradoxically however she was once terrified of receiving such, going to lengths to push everyone away. But she was not always this way she was once a happy energetic child, loved by a family and full of smiles. Both were stripped from her in one day, leaving her orphaned and alone with her sorrow. Her subsequent adoption and accompanied period of painful transition heightened her fear and turned her into something of a recluse, hiding against any future loss. But it also gave her that which she needed, a family, someone to hold back the darkness of her dreams, someone to show her love even if they can’t express it. Because of this the child she used to be makes a return, ever so slowly, bit by tiny bit, though the emotional trauma she has experienced still holds a sway of her heart she cannot truly let go of. Regardless, thanks largely to the care and protection of her new Mama, the occasional smile cracks her face lighting it up, a chuckle golden and musical escapes her lips, but these moment are rare and precious. 'History' 'Family Relations:' *Joshua Kitwi - Father (Deceased). *Penelope Barnet - Mother (Deceased). *Sasha Chernikova - Adoptive Mother (Mama). 'Significant People:' *Penelope Johnson - Friend of her Mama's and violin teacher. *Rebel Bryan - Friend that refuses to give up on her. 'Story so Far:' Alicia’s story is one of tragedy, and pain yet there is a glimmer of hope for the future. The first seven years of her life were happy, spent living with her adoring parents and a close relationship with her collective of grandparents. The sorrow started with the death of her maternal Grandmother, and within the confines of a year she had no surviving grandparents. A dark depression seemed to settle over her family, but Alicia saw a way to break it and she pushed for her previously unmarried parents to take matrimonial vows. The idea met resistance but Alicia refused to take no for an answer and in the face of her determination her parents folded. But the wedding never came and a road traffic collision robbed Alicia of her remaining family. She too would have died were it not for her ability manifesting at the moment of impact. She stayed the friends for a time, but it soon became apparent that she could not remain there and was taken into care, and everything that belonged to her parents that she could not take with her was sold. The next year of her life was turbulent, adjusting to a life she should never have known and trying to hide her crippling fears from her peers and those charged with her care. The few times she attempted to reach out went horribly wrong tearing her tiny shattered tiny into more pieces that a child should have to bear. Then one day her fears got the better of her and she attempted to walk back to the care home from school when she became lost. The woman that was to become her Mama took her in for the night managing to break through her defences and, after a difficult and awkward period of adjustment, adopted her. It seemed for a time that her fortune had changed, but yet again it all came crashing down! Another effort to reach out and make a friend was ripped away from her leaving her unable to face the world and seeking the shelter only her new Mama could bring. Yet the impression she made with the young boy Rebel Bryan made an impact and he refused to give up on her, sending her letters daily through a very unique connection. After many months she opened up that little bit, enough to send him her first reply, a step that made other replies easier. Fear of losing her friend once again caused Alicia to keep these letters a secret, the only secret she kept from her Mama. She eventually confided in one of her Mama’s few friends during a day out, one that Alicia partook in only because her Mama would not allow her to withdraw fully from the world, and in doing so she bonded with another person, a woman who have never had something she took for granted yet could still face the world. It was a valuable lesson for her to learn, and, combined with the love and protection of her Mama, allowed her to request to visit her parent’s grave for the first time since the funeral, finally setting her on the long road of letting go of the past, a road that she still has a great distance to travel along. "The Dark Times Paradox" 'Significant People:' *Jackson - Master and "benefactor" *Maya Thorne - Mistress of the Mayan Court, Revered Leader *Maria, Juliet, Phoebe - Fellow Maids 'Story Updates:' In this future Alicia is truly alone. Shortly after "The Scouring" fate contrived to separate Alicia and Sasha, despite her Mama's attempts to protect her daughter. This resulted in the still young looking Alicia being enslaved along with many other children, including her old friend Rebel Bryan. When their slavers found out about Rebel's ability that sought greater ways to control him and the discovery of the feelings between Reb and Alicia resulted in their most effective control. Finding a way of preventing Alicia's ability from protecting her their masters hurt her, forcing Reb to watch. This was the last she saw of him for their captors took to moving her around with a caravan of other children, never staying in the same place for long. Alicia spent much of this time in a drug fueled daze in an effort to keep her from running even should her ability allow her to escape. These days came to an end when the caravan encroached a little too close to the area controlled by Maya's followers, the slavers died to the "pre-emptive defense" and the child slaves released and accepted into the fold. The first weeks of her freedom were very difficult for Alicia who was by now dependent the drugs that had been used to keep her sedate, but these eventually she managed to shake the addiction and discovered a way to make herself useful, offering the skills her Mama taught her long ago to the wardens and Templars. Eventually word of her skills reached the ears of Jackson, the Lady Thorne's Seneschel and Alicia's life took another darker turn, for she realised that the Mayan Court held a dark undercurrent that she had somehow become embroiled in. At first she was honoured to be greeted by the Seneschel, but that meeting left her unable to communicate and her senses disoriented for a time. When her senses returned she found herself in a small darkened room with three other women, naked except a lace collar and unable to move as Jackson walked spoke from the shadows telling them they now belonged to him and would follow his instructions to the letter or forever be trapped in the senseless daze they had just been released from. He told them how they had been chosen to serve the Mistress of the Mayan Court, that they must always be on hand to serve her, but that they reported to him and would serve her in the manner he decided. The instructions they recieved were that they were never to look her in the face, keeping their gaze cast to the floor, never to address her by name but treat her as the revered Goddess her church made her to be. If she attempted to engage in conversation they were to to respond by simply asking if she required their services further, and point out it was not the place of those lesser than her to speak on matters they didn't understand. They were to curtesy upon entering her presence, and upon acknowledgement of any instruction. Lastly at the end of each day they would present themselves to him that he might glean the days events from their minds before returning them to the state they were now in to sleep. Turning on the lights Alicia new Master released them and told them to dress in the uniform presented to them and the fearful women did just that ready to presented to Maya Thorne. For a year now Alicia has served as the masseuse for Maya, obeying the instructions of her Master to the letter lest the world be taken from her. 'Tracker Link' Category:Original Characters (DNA Alternates)